Trophy Girl
by long lost island
Summary: Continuation of The Perfect Plan. Being re-written, on hiatus.
1. The Yellow Box

This is a continuation of 'The Perfect Plan'. Like the first story the timelines are a little messed up. I own nothing of the Buffy universe. Please read and review!

…

A lone figure watched Willow study from outside her French doors of her bedroom. He did this for about a week now. Willow didn't stay away from him but rather asked questions that Angel either refused to or made her feel uncomfortable asking. Angel was too busy with helping Xander adjust to a new way of life.

Spike watched while Willow studied. He didn't like the idea of stalking her like this as it screamed Angelus but it made sure that he always had the answers she was looking for and information that she wanted to know without asking. His grandsire was a greedy bastard but a smart one none the less.

He turned upon hearing Angel climb on the balcony as well. "I told you to stay away from her."

"You've been ignoring her, mate. She has questions and you have that habit of making people feel uncomfortable around you. All I do is go to the Bronze and sit. Willow comes to me not the other way around." Spike leaned against the side of the house a foot from the windows. "I watch her to make sure I have the answers she needs."

Angel threw Spike from the balcony and jumped after him. Spike got up and stepped back. "Just because you turned against your nature doesn't mean I will. Claim her if you don't want me to."

"She is to be left alone."

Spike was growing tired of the same fight over and over again. "Willow is too smart to brush off Angel."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have no idea what you are doing to her do you? Not a sodding clue." He angrily brushed his fingers through his hair. "She needs answers and some bloody attention and you are ignoring her. I don't need to claim her all I have to do is show up."

Angel understood what Spike was saying to him but he was not willing to let Willow get involved with vampires. Enough damage had been done to her. "Willow has had enough drama for five lifetimes."

Spike was wondering if bringing back soul boy was such a good idea after all. "You're going to prove me right. I warned her about you."

That caught him off guard. "What did you tell her, Spike?"

"Ask her yourself you bloody ponce." With that Spike walked off not in the mood for a fight.

Angel looked up at Willow's window and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He knew Spike was up to something which was becoming a common thing for him. It wasn't in Spike's nature to plan things out and that made Angel worry.

….

Xander was adjusting to his new life but the burning guilt of what he had done in so short a time was still tearing at his insides. The guilt piled on top of the anger he felt for his parents. They filled out the police reports but never went looking for him after they were told the tapes were fakes. He was thrown out like his father's whisky bottles.

Angel told him that they should move to another city. L.A. was a good place to start a new unlife for it was close and far enough away from everything.

Xander was watching his parents from the back yard. He could observe the routine he saw most of his life through the kitchen window. His mother making dinner, his father cursing the dinner and take a drink or two. Next his mother yelling while smoking, dropping ashes into the sink. At this point Xander would have taken his dinner to the living room to eat quickly before locking himself in his bedroom.

He didn't need to look to know who walked up next to him.

"Why do I keep coming back here? It's not like I want to go back to all that fun."

"You know you'll never see them again. I'd go to them and say good-bye Xander. By the time I was able to apologize to my family they were long dead, killed by Angelus." Angel found he was able to speak to Xander about things about his past and in turn Xander grew in confidence.

Xander wanted nothing more than to knock on the door and see their faces again. "I don't know if I can restrain myself. Part of me really wants to hurt them and part of me wants to get answers. I don't know what to do." Tears were pooling in his eyes and he hated feeling so weak. "Aaron said I was weak and always will be."

"You're not weak. Go to them, I'll go with you if you want me to."

Xander shook his head. "No, I have to do this alone."

Angel nodded and watched him approach the side door.

Xander was so scared to enter this house that for most of his life wanted nothing more than to be able to leave. He knocked on the door knowing the doorbell was broken for years. His mother answered the door with a sour look on her face.

"You're back?" Her expression softened a little.

"In a way I guess." Xander almost felt sorry for returning. "It's me."

"Well come on in then. You are not a stranger here yet." She left the door open for him and he walked in feeling the barrier drop with her invitation.

His father just turned on the T.V. and was pouring himself a drink. Nothing unusual there. The place was just as he left it, in shambles with two broken people holding it together. He looked at his parents for the first time it seems and saw how pathetic they really were.

"Well you can't move back again. The basement will be remodeled. I'd get your stuff out now before I throw it away."

Xander was hurt. His father never even asked where he was all this time. He scoffed while shaking his head.

"What are you laughing at boy?"

This was the time Xander had waited for and dreaded. He looked at his father and no longer saw the man to be feared but to be pitied. Xander's mother was not much better, a shell of a woman that could easily leave and make a life for herself but found it easier to enable a weak man to his grave. What a twisted family he came from.

"You charged me rent, a high school student who had to work almost full time to live in a basement. That sad but what's really sad is that you used that money to get drunk and buy mom cigarettes. Not to use the money to fix this dump or, oh I don't know invest in my education. Can't do that as that would require believing in the person you wanted to destroy since birth." The words left his mouth in a smooth motion that he didn't believe was possible.

Xander's father stood up. "You little bastard! I ought to kick your ass."

"Then do it already!" Xander stood up only inches from his father. "That's all you are good for!" He shoved his father back into the chair.

"I'll call the police."

"Yes, do that and tell them you've been charging their son rent to live in his home. I'm sure there are some laws against that considering I'm under voting age."

The house went quiet.

Xander looked at his mother who was nothing more than a broken woman. "Mom, leave dad and get on with your life or just let him devour you. I'm leaving soon. You won't see me again. Dad, you're everything I hope I never become."

Xander waited for a response and only received sobs from his mother. He walked over to her and held his mother who smelled of old cigarettes and mint candies. His words hurt her more than anything her father could have said but they freed him from this house. There was nothing left of him here and his things in the basement were remnants of a life that no longer represented who he was.

"I'll be fine Mom, just take care of yourself."

She nodded while sobbing. "I'm sorry I was a horrible mother."

Xander hated her just then. "No guilt trips. I am not having it. I'm gone and you can feel whatever you want. You were my mother and were here. That's more than most mothers do in this town." His thoughts went to Willow then. She had parents that where little better than his own but at least his mother was there.

He gave one last glance at his father who only gave him an angry glare. "Dad if I hear that you took your anger out on mom I'll be sure to let the police know about the extra income you earned off your son. I head its called fraud."

Whatever wind was in his father it left him. Xander walked out of the house and didn't look back again. He walked up to Angel who waited the whole time. "Let's go it's done."

Before they left the yard Xander's mother ran out of the house with something in her hand. "Xander wait! Please honey I have something for you."

Xander stopped and took a moment to turn around. She handed him something he almost forgot about. "I know you loved this and made sure your father didn't get rid of it."

She handed him a small yellow box.

"Thank you, I didn't know you knew about this."

"I'm your mother, Xander. I'll be fine. I'll take care of your father, the good for nothing that he is."

Xander have his mother one last hug then turned and left the property.

He knew Angel wasn't going to ask so he waited until they were far enough away to show him. He opened the yellow box to reveal a drawing that was folded a few times. "Willow drew this in elementary school. I didn't get a valentine that year and she felt really bad and drew this for me. I loved her every day since then."

Xander sat down on a bench. Angel sat beside him listening to his story. "I knew she wanted to date me. I may be thick but not that thick. She deserved better than me. There was no way I was going to drag her into that mess I had to call a family."

"She never cared about that."

"I know and now if I make love to Willow and tell her how much I love her I'll be happy. Aaron won't kill her. He'll do much worse than that."

Angel knew that type of sorrow well. "Let's go, I need to plan for L.A. I could use your help."

…

Willow waited at the mansion for Angel and Xander to get back. She got the strangest message from Spike and she wanted to know what was going on.

She didn't wait long before she heard footsteps approach. Xander and Angel were a little surprised to see her. It's been almost two weeks since she last came to the mansion. The last time she spoke with Angel the conversation didn't end well.

"Willow, how are you?"

"Fine Xander, how are things with you?"

"Oh you know keeping the night alive the Xan man way. Enjoying reading in the dark. Spiderman comics are really interesting to read in the dark. Colors seem to come alive."

Willow started laughing then she remembered why she was here when she saw Angel. "Sorry Xan, I need to ask Angel a few questions. I'll be at the coffee pump tomorrow if you want to chat."

"I'll be there."

Xander entered the mansion leaving Willow and Angel alone.

"I found this note from Spike. He said he won't answer any of my questions for a while. What did you say to him?" Willow couldn't help the accusatory tone in her words. She was still angry with him from the last time she came here with questions.

"The same I always do, to stay away from you."

"He _does_. I go to him to get answers. For a demon that wants to possess me he's far more forthcoming than you." Willow knew that this wouldn't lead to anything good but she was so tired of always begging for information. Tears started to form. She hated this, everything and simply didn't have the strength to fight anymore. "I need to know the answer Angel."

"It's better that you didn't."

"Don't answer as if you know me. You never tried to know me. I was simply there as you ran after Buffy. I need to know the answer!"

Angel realized that Spike had set him up. "You really want that answer? Then ask it again."

Willow took a deep breath. "Would I be safer if you claimed me instead of Spike?"

….


	2. An Interesting Twist

Well finally finished moving and back to writing again. As you all know I own nothing of the Buffy universe. I am just writing for entertainment purposes. Please read and review. This story will be different than the first one 'The Perfect Plan' so I want to know how I am doing so far.

…

Spike hadn't left town but simply decided to keep his distance from Willow. He had been playing this all wrong. Angel always destroyed things by staying away while Angelus destroyed things by keeping them too close. A fine pair they were. Whatever masters controlled things in hell they had a fine sense of humor pairing them together.

Willow was too smart for either of them. Hell, she was too smart for him if he was humble enough to say it. But to possess someone of her talents made his blood boil with lust. A witch under the command of a vampire was simply too much to pass up.

….

Willow stood outside the manor with tears in her eyes when she heard the answer. "So what do I do? You tell me Angelus is now on the edge pushing to get out. I'm dangerous to you aren't I?"

Angel had learned tact when talking with women but after everything Willow had gone through kid gloves would only be considered an insult. "More than you know. Willow I can't pretend to not be affected by the bond. I let go for a moment and Angelus is free, not in full control but enough to do considerable damage before I'll be able to rein him in again. I can hear him on the edge of my mind telling me to claim you." Angel closed his eyes and stepped back.

"That's what makes you more dangerous than Spike." Willow only nodded after she whispered the words. "Why didn't you tell me before? I would have understood and kept my distance."

Angel gave her a soft smile despite the pain he was in. "I have a hard time realizing you are no longer that naïve girl I saw as Buffy's friend. Part of me wants to talk to her and not the woman that stands before me now. It makes things easier for me but it's not fair to you. You're quite correct when you said you would have understood."

"Thank you, no one has been that honest with me besides…Spike. Despite his intentions he's been honest with me and treated me with intelligence."

Spike being mentioned drove that jealous part of him to the surface. Angelus was held back but Willow's presence wasn't making it easy. "He's smarter than Angelus gives him credit for. Spike doesn't plan well but he can read people to his advantage. Remember he'll always know you better than you know yourself."

Willow felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "I needed to hear that. I also need to know why I want to be claimed and will it ever go away?"

Angel cursed her inquisitive nature just then but answered her. "It's not a weakness to want that. The bond affects your psychology and its setting you up to accept being lost to a…a master."

For the first time Willow was fascinated. "Wait a minute. The brain is controlled by a system of nerves and chemical reactions. The blood must have some addictive properties that alter the brain chemistry. After a period of time of no exposure to the blood the body adapts and the person affected lives a relatively normal life again."

"That's one way to put it."

Willow brightened at that thought. "Bare with me a minute; there are studies that have been done to reduce the need for an addictive substance. The blood must have a chemical in it that is similar to other addictive substances. If only I had access to a lab that doesn't have equipment dated before I was born."

Once again Willow managed to surprise him with her insight for someone her age. "I think I can arrange that for you. A lab I mean. Being alive as long as I have I've gathered a few favors."

"You mean it. Oh, there's so much to research and prepare." Her mind was now buzzing with plans and things to get sorted out.

Angel knew what she was thinking and stopped her before she borrowed every chemistry book in the public library. "She's a demon and has done work with vampires before. I'll make a few calls and arrange things."

Willow nodded and without thinking reached up, hugged him and gave a small kiss on the cheek. He knew it was out of her excitement of the news but the physical contact was enough for Angelus to push further to the surface. His hands reached around and held her to him, prolonging their contact.

It felt really good and the idea of letting her go was pushed to the back of his mind. The smell of her hair filled his senses and he began to nibble on her neck. Willow at first was startled by the change but she didn't fight what she was feeling. It was just like a drug that entered her system that her body had been craving.

Angel's hangs began to move under her top that caused a moan to escape from her lips. He pulled away for just a moment for him to go to game face. Willow looked up and realized she wasn't staring at Angel. He was there but the eyes were not his. They were far too possessive to be Angel's.

"Angelus?"

He smiled back at her but didn't say a word but growled and held her tighter to him. Just as he was about to bite her he found himself on the ground being beaten. Angel was pushed to the surface and gathered his senses again and threw off the offending person.

Xander dusted himself off and stepped between Angel and Willow who was on the ground realizing what had almost happened.

"What were you thinking!" Xander was furious and had a right to be.

Angel then remembered the connection he had as Xander's sire. "Take Willow home." That was all that was said before Angel moved into the mansion.

Xander calmed down and turned to Willow. "Hey there, are you alright?"

"I am now. Wow I had no idea how that happened so fast. I didn't…I mean I don't want…" Tears started to fill her eyes.

Xander understood and held her in his arms. "Look, Will I understand. The reason I came out so fast was because I felt Angelus. It's not your fault. Now let's go. Angel will be fighting his evil twin for a few hours so it's not safe here."

Willow nodded and walked with Xander back to her place. They walked in silence, neither of them saying anything for the time being. Then they reached her house and she realized that she didn't want to go inside.

"Thank you for being there." She looked at him with serious eyes. "Angelus was there Xander, not Angel and for only a brief second I didn't want him to be there. I was pulled in and would have let him claim me."

Xander knew Willow was fighting something much larger than her. "Hey I know all about needing to control impulses that I didn't ask for."

Willow smiled at that and made her way back to the house. She turned just before she made it to the door. "Thanks Xander."

"Anytime."

…

Angel was in his bedroom on the floor fighting to keep Angelus from getting out again. It was finally done with much effort but Angelus was now no longer in control. He was still close to the surface and spoke to him. Angel simply didn't have the strength to push him back far enough to silence him.

'_It's only a matter of time before I get free again. One more slip or two and you will not be able to keep me back.'_

"Tomorrow night I am leaving for L.A. to start a new life." Angel got up and sat on his bed.

'_Then Willow will be claimed by Spike within two or three days. Imagine her beneath Spike, moaning his name and being his more than willing partner.'_

Angel knew what his evil counterpart was doing and had to fight the jealousy that rose at the thought of Willow with Spike. "I know what you are doing and it won't work."

'_He'll claim her. He's doing what you should have been doing all along. Never did understand young women did you? They were always a fuck to you weren't they? A few coins for some pleasure after a round of drinking."_

"I grew, you became worse. You tortured young women and that led to me being your jailor."

'_I'm a demon, what was your excuse?'_

Angel came to terms with much of what he had done before becoming a vampire and learned to separate all the things Angelus had done. "There was no excuse, I know that now. The sun will be up soon and we need sleep."

Angelus said nothing for the rest of the morning.

…

Spike felt Angelus for a moment. His presence was sudden and went away just as quick. This threw in an interesting twist to the game they were playing. His claim to Willow will be more difficult to obtain if Angelus was now in play. His grandsire found a way to get to the surface and will no doubt do anything he can to use this to his advantage.

He was also aware that Angelus will no doubt plan something rather creative for him. Angelus didn't take betrayal lightly and Spike cringed at the thought of what would be in store for him if Angelus ever returned.

….


	3. Accepting One's Fate

Well here's another chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how I am doing. I own nothing of the Buffy universe.

…..

Willow tossed in bed with one of her more graphic dreams. The contact she had with Angel or possibly Angelus tore into her dreams. She woke covered in sweat and less than fulfilled. It was frustrating to have to wake in such a mood with no one there to carry her through to satisfaction.

At times she felt Spike and Angel outside her bedroom doors and prayed that one of them was there tonight. Be dammed the consequences she needed someone right now. She opened them and found herself become depressed. She groaned, she felt so pathetic.

"That's so not fair."

She went inside again and closed the doors behind her careful not to slam them and wake her parents. They tended to watch her more and take an interest in her life since she was abducted. It was an odd thing to have her parents pay so much attention to her but she made it clear she was not ready to talk about anything yet.

In all honesty it was hard to talk to parents whose job it was to pick through people's brains all day. She didn't want to talk to them. There was no way she was going to end up as one of her parent's case studies. Instead she went to a therapist that knew her parents but not too well to meddle. The therapist opened up to her and told her she knew about vampires and the other strange events in the town. Willow burst into tears that very minute in the office and opened up now no longer afraid of sounding crazy.

That was a few months ago now and she only saw the therapist once every two weeks or so. Things seemed to return to whatever is normal for Sunnydale.

Willow looked at the clock and realized it was only 3am. Too early and too late for anything. She went back to bed and tried to force herself to sleep.

Outside her house Spike stood a fair distance away and smiled as he took a drag on his cigarette when Willow opened her French doors looking for Angel and him. He very much wanted to go to her window, knowing full well that he would be very welcomed to her room. Before he felt his grandsire he would have but he had to play things differently. Brassing off Angelus would not be a good idea right now and Angel may be upset enough to allow the demon out to play for a time.

He saw the light go out and made his way to the doors knowing she would be almost asleep. He decided to leave another one of his notes under the door.

BANG

"Oi, what?" He looked up after getting hit in the head with the door and saw Willow look down at him.

"Oh sorry. I didn't think you…come in." She didn't think about the invitation and didn't care either if she did.

Spike felt the barrier go and he stepped inside. He picked up the note on his way in and handed it to her. "Here read it now or later of you want."

Willow looked at the note in her hands. "A note? You could talk to me you know."

"Angelus is after you again and I don't want to stir the bloody pot with him in it. He's contained but I don't know now long. Keeping a low profile is a good idea. So the note."

She opened it.

_If you have questions I'll answer them._

_S_

"I have questions."

Spike sat on her desk chair. "I am sure you do but not about the bond."

Willow wasn't too surprised that Spike knew that her questions were finally answered by Angel. "You're never going to stop perusing me are you?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Why, what is it about me that you want?" She knew she wasn't undesirable but she wasn't anything to fight over.

Spike was enjoying this and would enjoy her reaction to his answer. "It's not about what I want but what you desire. You want Angel and I to chase and fight over you."

"I do not want this!" She closed her mouth, scared that she woke her parents. After a minute or two she spoke again knowing that they didn't wake up. "I want things to go back to the way they were before."

"Another lie, Pet. Well at least in part. You want to have things the way they were with the person you are now."

"That's not true."

Spike stood up and opened the closet. "Then dress in the old Willow clothes, and shoes and hair accessories. Walk around like you don't want to be seen, don't speak up and have an opinion. Go back to that."

"I'm not her, anymore." That was true and she had to admit that she was glad the old Willow was gone. "Yes, I'll admit that there are some things I like about myself now but that doesn't mean I wanted anything that happened to me to happen."

He was pleased that he got some truth out of her. Now to push a little further. "The next question on your mind is who you want to be with. Not how to escape this fate but who you can trust with your life."

Willow was shaking with anger and tears formed in her eyes. The air around them cracked with energy. "Get out." The words were quiet and held a weight to them.

Spike needed to push her and get her family out of her life. He had a feeling they knew she was different but not the depth of what she was. "Slavery doesn't suit you, Pet. Angelus will own you, break you and use you up."

Willow pulled back her growing power. "And what would you do? Aren't you one of Scourge of Europe gang?"

"Things change, Pet. I would make love to you and worship every inch of your soul." He stepped up to her and pulled her towards him. "You would be my goddess and we'd rule the night."

For the first time she saw vulnerability in Spike through those overly dramatic words. She remembered hearing how he loved Drusilla. It was his jealousy that brought down Angelus.

"Do you still love Drusilla?"

The question caught him off guard. "Why bring her up?"

"I need to know about how you feel about her."

He stiffened but realized Willow wanted to know more about his nature. "I worshiped her and she tossed me aside. That's what I think of her."

"You still do don't you?"

His jaw tightened when he spoke. "I think you have your answer."

Willow thought about Angelus and how he treated everyone around him. They were tools for him to use. There was no respect for any of them. "Is Angelus capable of love?"

"What's with the questions?" Spike had an idea but wanted Willow to say it.

"I can't trust anyone that can't love. Angel can't because of the curse. Angelus simply can't and you…I don't know what to think of you." Willow was assessing him now for the first time with different eyes.

"Accepted your fate then?" He spoke back with promise in his voice.

Willow crossed her arms and smiled. The bond between them wasn't as strong as it was with Angel so she felt more at ease around Spike. "I'm a powerful witch, I getting that. Any vampire would be very well regarded to have someone like me on their side. If I have to accept one of you as my master then I think I'm going to demand a few things before I hand over my freedom."

Spike had to hand it to Willow for her intelligence. "You're getting good at this. So what would you ask of me?"

"Don't really know yet. What can you offer me that Angelus can't?"

"He'd offer you anything you want, give it to you then take it back and punish you for even demanding anything of him in the first place. Why would you even think of him as a candidate for you?" He grew angry at the end and went to game face. "Angel and he are dangerous. Angel is not strong enough to keep Angelus back because Angel wants you as well."

"Angel admitted that to a degree but it's not the same." She went to her French doors and stepped outside. Spike followed and closed the doors behind them.

"He's a man and before he came back and went through a century of brooding he was a horrible, spoiled young man. He was a drunkard and a womanizer who did all he could to spend his father's money. Having a demon's memories would make anyone grow up but he is no angel despite his name."

Willow was defensive now. Angel was a good man who did a lot of good. "He's not that man anymore. He's good."

"Then why didn't he dust me? That's all he has to do to keep you safe from me." Spike took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "Without me he'd have no one to remind him of the vampire in him and how very much he actually enjoys being a vampire. Plus the fact that while he's fighting me he's not going after you."

Willow knew what he was saying was true. She simply couldn't handle Angel being anything but good. "So in a way he's using you."

"You could put it that way. Understand one thing; Angelus will never stop hunting you even if I claim you. He believes that you are his already and let's face it my betrayal hasn't earned me any points. The tosser deserved it though." Spike leaned against the railing for a moment and took a final drag of his cigarette. "If you decide to play that dangerous game and make a deal with Angelus, make sure it's a good one he can't take back." With that Spike jumped over the railing and to the ground and walked off.

Willow had a lot to think about and decided to use the few hours left of the morning and sleep on them.

…

Angel drank down the contents of cow's blood. It was raw and bitter with the emptiness that comes with not drinking human blood. It took some doing but he managed to push Angelus down far enough to not hear the demon's thoughts.

It scared him how close he came to claiming Willow and releasing Angelus in one go. What really bothered him was that he wanted it to happen. He thought of having her was helping Angelus get to the surface. He liked to covet things, items while Angelus coveted beings. They were very much a like in many ways. Both are skilled in manipulation, the arts, and both love women's company. Though Angel preferred they remain alive after the fun.

The last item on the list made him angry. He couldn't for a moment have pleasure with a woman because that is where he is most content. Even in his human days he forgot what a disgrace he was to his father when he was between a woman's legs.

He was Angelus' curse and the no women policy was his.

'_She'll have to go to someone. Why not you? At least for a while before I show up and teach her what a real master is.'_

"I thought I got rid of you."

'_You want to claim her and that allows your vampire nature to come to the surface. I simply came in on the same elevator.'_

"I'd stake myself before I'd allow you to touch Willow."

'_You're too self righteous for that. Besides you still have feelings for Buffy or have you forgotten about her?'_

Angel had enough and wanted to fight something to get rid of the aggression he was feeling now. The first rays of sun were creeping in through a window. "Let's just test that theory." He walked to the door and stepped outside and felt the sun's rays burn him instantly. He looked up into the sun, blinding him.

'_You're a fool. Get inside!'_

"No!" He stood there and could feel the point where his body was about to be consumed when he felt something pull him back into the safety of the mansion.

His skin was now very red and blackened and couldn't see who he wanted to curse and thank because he eyes were burned.

Xander decided to lift Angel and bring him to the bedroom. Angel forgot how painful burns were and felt every quickened step taken. It was only when he felt softness beneath his head that he realized he was on a bed.

"What were you thinking?" Xander spoke in a tone of surprise than anything. It wasn't like Angel to do something like this. Oh, the older vampire could brood like an expert but never actually attempt suicide.

Angel could only move in inches as his skin was crusted and cracking. "Blood."

Xander knew that the blood in the house wasn't going to help much being bovine and all so bit into his wrist and placed it over Angel's mouth. He really hoped that this is what should be done. Otherwise he was making a huge ass out of himself.

It took a few seconds but Angel grabbed Xander's wrist and fed. The skin was already starting to heal somewhat. Xander pulled away feeling week and was starting to trigger his own desire for more than cow's blood.

"I'll need more."

"You need human blood. I know who to call for that."

"No…no human blood." Angel spoke looking into thin air as his vision hasn't restored.

Xander had a feeling that there was another source but really didn't want to use it. He saw the state Angel was in and from the stories he got out of Angel from time to time he realized that it would take almost two months to be restored on cow's blood.

"Fine, I'm calling him." He left the room before Angel could protest. Before he could change his mind the number was dialed and the person answered.

"_And what are you calling for?"_

"Spike its Xander."

…..

…..


	4. To Grow Strong and Healthy

Finally, got the next chapter posted. Well the plot thickens. Willow may have…well read and find out. As you all know I own nothing of Buffy. Please read and review.

…..

Spike entered the mansion not pleased to be asked to come in the daytime or at all for that matter. Favors can and will be asked for this service of his. Xander showed him up the stairs were Angel lay in slightly better condition from the time the call was made.

"You know him better than I do, maybe you can talk some sense into him. He nearly burst into flames before I dragged him back into the house."

Spike noticed the subtle hint of fear that laced Xander's words. "I'll see what I can get out of stupid ponce. Angelus is no doubt behind the insanity."

"Angelus…yeah that makes sense. He or Angelus almost had a go at Willow before."

Spike almost growled at that news but stopped. He would have to speak with Willow about that little event later. It also meant that Angelus was growing in strength and the bond he made with Willow seemed to be a loophole to get around the curse. Spike would have found that interesting were he not interested in Willow.

They made their way into the room and the smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the air. Spike walked over to Angel who was in a rather sorry state.

"Why…him? Told you…no." Angel could barely talk from the burns he had.

"Shut up." Spike stepped to the side of the bed and looked down at his rival and up to now enemy. He had mixed feeling about Angel. Angelus was more fun but his selfish streak took on a tone of its own. "Now there is a favor I'm going to ask of you for this. Oh, yeah I can ask it as you are not my sire and I don't like you."

Angel looked up and would have lunged if he wasn't so weak. "I'm not giving her up to you."

"Let her decide who she wants; me or Angelus. You'll be out of the picture as soon as you get all naked and randy with her anyway."

Xander was getting upset. "Hey you're talking about my best friend. She's not some toy to fight over."

Spike turned to him. "Oh, she's much more than that and you'll also never know what that is unless you want to reintroduce her to Aaron again. Now back to the matter of your call." He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his hand to the side of Angel's face pushing his head to the side.

Angel groaned in pain and vamped out causing more pain to incur from the change. "What do you want?" He leaned his head back and his face returned to normal.

"Allow Angelus to write a letter to Willow. Oh, I am very sure that he'll write beautifully. He was always one with his words."

At first Angel was going to say no but Xander's look made him think again. "Let him have that. What harm can one letter do?"

Angel was going to answer but simply looked at Spike and nodded. The faster he healed the faster he could stop Spike from getting to Willow.

Spike bit into his wrist and placed it over Angel's mouth. Angel drank deeply holding Spike's wrist to his mouth.

Then Xander thought a moment. "Wait what about that ritual that was used to restore Drucilla?"

Spike turned to Xander as he pulled his wrist away. "That loser boy requires his sire and would kill said sire. Don't you remember Angle almost dying?"

Angel sat up and was already starting to visibly heal. "He's right."

"Alright then, so how long until you fully heal?"

"A day or so."

"One hour if he feeds on a live human. Good luck with getting him to do that. Now I want her to get that letter in a few days time. I know he'll deliver on that." Spike left the room.

Xander looked rather confused and understood that something else happened that he was not aware of.

Angel was upset and knew what he just agreed to and how it would affect things. "Spike found a way to make sure I would have to keep my distance from Willow. He got Angelus to play in this twisted game."

"Here's a plan. We capture Spike, and drag him to L.A. with us. All of us start a life there. Keep him locked up for what sixty years and then let him go."

What Xander said in half jest Angel thought about for a moment but decided some rest was needed instead of thinking of plans before a much needed rest.

…..

Three days passed and there was no word from either Angel or Spike. Part of her was relieved and another part of her wanted all of this to be over. She woke from bed and walked over to find a letter by her French doors.

It looked very familiar and her hands began to shake. She opened the letter to find beautiful handwriting and she knew instantly who the letter was from.

_To My Devoted,_

_You are greatly desired by me. A creature that is feared by vampire and demon alike desires you. Your voice, your taste and smell haunt me as I watch others share your life. If you only knew how much I want you at my side. A delectable woman who could serve me like no other. _

_A woman like you is something worth hunting and searching for until the sun burns out from the sky and the stars fade to dust. The power you have is something that will be sought. I am not the only demon that will hunt your talents down._

_Demons desire what we believe is worthy to possess. Only the powerful possess the powerful. The weak are food or pawns in a game._

_I will have you Willow. You will be by my side and in my bed. Together we will burn into the next century. _

_You are mine._

_Angelus_

Willow read the letter over and over again, drawn in by the beautiful handwriting and dominant words. Part of her had to admit that, having someone as powerful as Angelus desire her made her feel rather powerful.

Then she realized that three men, powerful men wanted to have her. They wanted her just like they wanted…Buffy.

A smile crossed her face at that thought. Images of how she would be owned by them filled her head. Angel came to her mind first and then it hit her that he would only own her for a short time. She smiled at a realization and got dressed as fast as she could.

She needed to see Giles and search his books. It was early but she didn't care.

Giles just finished pouring some coffee when he heard knocking on his door. He opened it to find Willow out of breath and entered without asking permission. "Giles, I need an answer to a question. I am really hoping that it's the answer that I want."

"Willow what is it?"

"OK I know that this thing or bond I have with Angel, Spike, and Angelus. Well if I chose one then the others are out correct?"

Giles took a sip of his coffee and thought about what she was asking. "You mean are the other two out of the game?"

"Yes."

"Well yes. You can only serve one master…I'm sorry Willow I didn't mean to…"

Willow shook her head. "No, no don't be. That's wonderful. I think I have found a way out of his mess."

Giles listened to Willow and was pleased with Willow's idea. "That's brilliant Willow. I'll do anything I can to help."

…

"Bloody ponce! This isn't going to work you know. She'll come looking for us and she'll find us. Can't wait until she heard what you've done." Spike bellowed from the chair that he was very chained to.

"Oh, I think she'll understand. You and I out of her way she'll be able to get her life sorted out." Angel sat in a chair not too far from Spike. Xander was out getting a few more supplies for their new living quarters. "Got this place at a really good price."

Spike looked at him like he was off his rocker. "I'd prefer Angelus at this point. He'll tear half the skin off of me but at least he'll let me go and we could get back to being vampires again." Angel didn't listen as he was deciding where to put things. Spike continued, "Willow will come here searching us out and I get the funny feeling that she's not going to like the fact that you took the choice from her. That's very sexist of you mate."

"It's for her own good."

"Your own good you mean. You feel guilty for something that was never your fault. Angelus is the bad boy. You're just a wet rag compared."

Angel held Spike by the throat. "You don't get it. No one does! I have all the memories of what he's done and remember feeling the joy of raping and killing and more. Those memories are still there as if it was me that did them! Guilt does not go away through logic."

Spike knew that Angel, no Liam was the true victim here. For the first time he saw the human in the man he knew as Angel. "So this is Liam."

Angel let go and stepped back. "I don't go by that name anymore."

"But its Liam I am talking to now aren't I? Angel is the brooding vampire in a constant fight with Angelus the demon. You're Liam now, the human who was thrown into a life he didn't choose and is cleaning up the mess that was left behind."

Spikes words hit really hard and he hated him for it. "I'm Angel."

"Not right now you're not. I don't feel Angelus at all and usually do when I'm around Angel. There's this bond I have due to the bloodline, but right now I only feel one, a human, Liam."

Angel didn't know how to take this new information then smiled. Angelus had receded. He was there but was pushed really far back again. "You're right, he's pushed back."

"So tell me how you met really Darla? All I was ever told was that she chose you; you were the _one_ for her. Never truly believed all of that." Spike wanted to see if he could get any information from Liam. Angel was a little too bright to give any information.

"I was drunk."

"She picked up a drunk? Thought she was too posh for that?"

Angel gave Spike a look. "I came from a wealthy, somewhat wealthy family."

"Ooooooh, my then a spoiled drunk. Must have felt horrible to have the memories of killing off your family." Spike stopped believing he pushed too far.

There was a moment of silence then Angel spoke. "I killed them long before then. I threw away everything my father gave me. I ignored my mother and, abandoned my sister. When I walked out that door I opened up the possibility for Angelus to enter."

Spike was more than surprised to hear this much from Angel. He wondered if Xander had any influence over getting Angel to open up and allow Liam to play rather than the vampire. "And how do you feel about Willow?"

Angelus was starting to scratch at the surface at the mention of Willow. Angel wanted more time to feel free of his demon but that time was over. "I've abandoned one sister. I am not going to…"

Before Spike could gleam any more information he felt Angel slide into place with Angelus just behind. Information time was over and he would have to deal with two very stubborn personalities once again. His thoughts went to Xander. The boy was still very young and easily manipulated. Spike then began to wonder why Angel wanted to help a young man that he didn't care much for to begin with.

"I'll feed you after Xander gets back with supplies."

"That's what I don't get. Why are you taking in the pup? From what I gathered you rather disliked the loser and he didn't care much for you either. So have you decided to play for the other team and train the young man?"

Angel laughed in a huff. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice there Spike? You may swing that way from time to time but I am not interested. Also story time is over. I have to get things sorted out, unpack and start a new life."

"I can help if I wasn't in chains."

"Spike you lived in the basement of a factory and decorated it like it like a scene from a B-movie. I'm fine oh and I don't want you escaping." Angel lifted a box and placed it in the corner.

"Oi, Drusilla decorated the place not me. Not my fault your evil twin drove her to insanity. Though I loved that about her. It kept things interesting."

Before Angel could be pulled into another conversation Xander arrived with supplies. "Hey I checked out the supplier you got me in contact with. All he had was Human, but he said it was all donated, as in donation blood from a drive. The blood became too old for human use but for us it's all good."

Angel wasn't pleased. "I'll contact another supplier."

"Angel you still need to get your strength back. I think we all know I am no match for Spike if he got loose."

"Finally he speaks intelligent words. I knew you had them in you."

Xander ignored the jab and continued. "You need your strength and I for one am really tired of bovine and pig."

"You shouldn't get used to human blood."

This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now. "Look I get it you don't want to drink human blood but I am still very new at this and am having a hard time not doing the whole killing and draining someone thing." Xander shook his head at what he just said. "Wow things I never thought I had to say."

"He's right Angel. You're asking a lot from him. The poor puppy needs good nutritious food to grow strong and healthy."

Xander cast Spike a mixed look. He was being supported and insulted at the same time. "Plus the fact you are still not one hundred percent."

"I'm fine. The blood will do just put into the fridge for now and I'll try to find some other sources."

Spike huffed and watched as Angel's new life was being unpacked around him. Angel left for a short while leaving Xander alone with him.

"So, what was it like shagging and drinking from the living?"

Xander ignored Spike but learned Spike was not easy to ignore.

"Tell me what are you going to do when you finally see either Angelus or me shag and dominate Willow?"

…


End file.
